Kingdom Hearts: Chapter Black
by Inspired Soledad
Summary: A year after Sora, Donald, and Goofy have been trapped, an attack on the Destiny Islands causes a group of teenagers to be hurled through space and landing in an urban area named Twilight Town. Join the adventure as one joins with other to save the world.


**Better Summary**: A year after the door has been sealed and Sora, Donald, and Goofy trapped, an attack is placed on the Destiny Islands once again causing a group of teenagers to be hurled through space and landing themselves in small urban area named Twilight Town. Among them, is Kyosuke, a fourteen year-old girl searching for her parents lost in the attack and the brother she lost long ago. It is here that Kyosuke meets a troubled young man, searching for who he is and in return the truth of his existence, but there is a mystery among the town: There is a tale of a blade far stronger than any and it is said that truth is brought to the wielder. What adventure awaits Kyosuke as she travels the many worlds in search of this blade? Will she able to find what's she looking for? What ominous darkness surrounds the shadowed corner of the town and how will it affect the world around them?

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts is not mine and credit there goes to Square Enix and Disney. Also this is pretty much a trial run to see if this story is going to grab some attention. I'd like to see what people think of the first chapter before continuing on. I have ideas... Several of them, but feel they're not worth if the start's not going to grab your attention. So please leave me some feedback so that I know what you think of it so far. :] Thanks and enjoy the first chapter!

**Chapter One:**  
_I Promise to Remember_

**"A scattered memory like a far-off dream. A far-off dream like a scattered memory. I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine."**

-Sora/Roxas (KH II)

_"Is this it?" asked a much softer and worried voice from the back as the group of four approached a dark entryway in the side of the base of the mountain. "Yeah, this is it," the male's voice answered as he gave a nod. "Awesome," exclaimed the girl standing at the front of the group as she stepped forward to enter the cave. "Hold on a minute there Kyo. We don't know how dangerous it is in there," explained the male as he took hold of the girl's arm, stopping her from entering. The girl turned to face the boy and gave a grin, "Well what's the point of us coming here if we're not going to explore it?" she asked as she entered the dark cave and the others following soon after._

_"This place is actually pretty cool. We could even make this our secret base," replied a cheery voice as it's owner, a young blond haired female, took a look around the inside of the cave. "That would be awesome," exclaimed the girl as she gave the blond a nod and then looked over at the boy to see what he thought of the idea. The boy simply stood there taking in his surroundings as a red headed female stood next to him and attached to his arm, the same worried expression on her face from before._

_Instead of waiting for an answer, the girl turned to look about the walls, some of which had drawings on them. One particular one caught her eye and she smiled at the image of two heads, one a boy and the other girl, and the two sharing something star shaped crossed over each other. Just as she was about to say something about the drawing an object in her peripheral caught her eye and standing straight she slowly began making her way over to the large wooden object. "A door?" she questioned in a soft whisper as she raised her hand to touch the object. In the moment that she did, a large rumble filled the cave and shook the ground._

_"Kyo! We gotta get out here," shouted the boy over the loud shaking as he stepped forward and grabbed the girl by the arm, pulling her way from the 'door' and back out of the cave. "Shikaru wait! There was a door back there," explained the girl as she struggled against the boy's grasp and tried to get away to go back to inspect the door. "We don't have time!" he shouted just as they stepped outside and the red headed female screeched. All covered their ears; "Melody, what was that for?" questioned the boy as he felt the small girl collapse into him._

_"When did it get so dark?" questioned the girl as she pulled from the boy's hold and looked up at the darkened sky swirling above them. Lightning and thunder could be heard and seen above as the group tried to figure out what was going on. "C'mon, we better get you guys home," stated the boy as he pushed forward, taking the two other females with him. "Kyosuke, let's go," he demanded of the girl who looked down at him as soon as he had said her name and gave him a nod, following after him as soon as he began walking away from the raging lagoon in front of them._

_Their walk back down the pier was difficult against the winds of the storms picking up around them. "What is this? There wasn't a sign of a storm earlier," questioned the girl as she stopped and looked out on the pier at the gathering storm at the end of it. "Kyo, keep moving we don't want to get caught up in these winds- Kyo watch out!" cried the boy as he pointed out behind girl, but before she could turn a group of small shadows came at her from behind._

_"Get off me!" exclaimed the girl as she tried to push off the creatures with her elbows. "Shikaru!" she cried for help as she covered her head at the attacking shadows and stood hunched over for a bit before pushing back against the creatures with her hand. Lucky for her a strong wind picked up to wipe the creatures, but her stance on the path gave in as soon as the wind picked up, taking her with it across the pier._

_"Kyosuke!" shouted the group before the boy pulled himself from the grasp of the two other girls and ran after the girl. As the girl flew back farther across the pier, a long rope caught her and she immediately grabbed hold of it, causing her to stop and let the shadows hit her as they flew back into the dark cloud above them. "Hang on Kyo!" shouted the boy as he stopped at the bottom of he mast that the rope was tied on and began pulling on the rope to reel in the girl._

_"Whatever you do Kyo, don't let go," explained the boy as he reached up to grab the girl's hand on the rope of the pier. "I'm trying..." she said through a strained voice as her eyes shut and her grip on the rope tightened as much as she could. The wind around them picked up again and began pulling on the girl, her grip loosening around the rope. "Shi...Shikaru I'm slipping..." she said again, her voice strained as she opened one of her eyes to see the boy in front of her pulling on the rope she was holding with his other hand to try and reel her back in. "Hang on Kyosuke," he shouted through the heavy winds, the girl's grip already moving back the rope along with his hand causing him to cry out at the pain in his arm."I...I can't, I'm... slip...ping..." replied the girl as her grip slipped completely causing her to fly back through the air into the dark cloud above..._

"KYOSUKE!"

The loud voice filled my ears, startling me and causing me to jump from where I was laying on the cold stone of the outside wall of the clock tower; A bad choice on my part as I rolled off of it and landed on my face on the ground below it. I groaned and began lifting myself off the concrete as the same voice from before called about my safety from above.

"Kyo? Kyo are you alright?" she asked, concern filling her voice as she watched me get back up on my feet.

"Geez Hikari, you're going to send me to an infirmary at this point," I commented as I reached to rub the right side of my face, the side I landed on before overlooking my figure to check for any more injuries. Thankfully there were none, but I could already tell there were certainly going to be bruises in the morning.

I then heard a laugh and turned my head up at Hikari standing at the edge of the wall, "Well you should consider falling asleep in much safer places if you want to prevent that," she answered as she jumped up on the edge and then over the wall, landing on her feet in front of me with a grin on her face. I took a moment to look over her figure standing there in a red and white plaid skirt, a white buttoned up tank top, and her blond hair tied off to the side in a black ribbon.

"Funny," I replied with a slight glare and then shook my head. "Was there something you needed from me?" I then asked as I pulled my hands up behind me to fix the ponytail my hair had been up in, releasing the tie and letting my dark blond hair fall behind me.

Hikari shook her head, "Just wanted to see where you disappeared to. Shikaru said something about wanting to check up on you, but I told him I'd go instead. Figured it might have saved you from having his overprotective self come out here and possibly embarrass you," she answered with a light laugh and smiled.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, giving her a nod as a thank you. It wasn't that I minded Shikaru being protective of me, but having a head full of thoughts that were always trying to figure out new ideas to get out of this town and find my family somehow always brought up his need to protect me. As if I couldn't do it myself... "I'm sure he meant well," I answered with a light shrug and then looked up to give her a weak smile.

She shrugged and then turned on her heel, "C'mon, Melody said something about dinner before I left so we better get back and see if there's anything left. My head then turned up to the clock tower above me, the darkened light of the setting sun shadowing it and the time showing how late it was in comparison. "Guess so," I mumbled light and then turned back to face Hikari, who was already a few good feet in front me. "Hey, hold up!" I called as I stepped forward and ran after her.

The moment I did, a sudden burst of laughter was heard in my ears. I stopped and my eyes widened with shock as a heavy feeling in my heart felt something familiar about the laugh.

"You alright there Kyo?"

I blinked and then turned my focus back on Hikari who had stopped and turned back to face me, a concerned expression on her face as she dropped her hands to her sides and waited for my reply. I gave her a nod in return to her question, "Yeah, I just um... I just had some sort of flashback or something," I continued as I shook my head a bit as if to shake off the memory.

"Flashback? Did it have something to do with the night we arrived here in Twilight Town? You're not having those nightmares again are you?" she questioned all at once as she took a step towards me and took hold of my hand. My eyes dropped down to the hand she was holding before looking back up at her, her face showing more worry the longer I took to respond. "No, not nightmares," I answered slowly, trying to show her that I was alright even though I had just had a nightmare of that night before she woke me. "Just memories I think... Of my family..." I continued, dropping my gaze as I tried to sort out the distinct memory.

"Well, if we don't get back in time, Shikaru's going to throw a fit," she laughed and gave another smile. As I looked up I suddenly began to feel a pleasant kind of strength to pull me from the sorrowful thoughts of mine. "Can't have that happening now can we?" I asked with a faint grin and gave her a nod, signaling her that we should continue back to the house. She nodded back in reply and took my hand, leading us down the street while the vision of the memory crossed my mind...

_"Now you're it," laughed a deep voice as he took off across the beach front._

_"Hey! That's not fair!" cried a smaller feminine voice as the small body of a girl ran after the taller one of the boy who tagged her._

_"Sure it is, bet you can't catch me either. Come on Kyo," continued the older male as he turned sideways to look back at the little girl behind him, a smile on his face as he watched the girl grin as she pursued him._

_"I'm coming for you!" she cried as she ran at him. The boy just stood there and grinned, catching the small girl as she collided with him and laughed. "Got you!" cried her voice as she looked up at the boy she was now embracing. The boy then looked down at her and pulled off the hat on her head. "HEY! That's mine!" shouted the girl as she stepped back and began to jump for the hat in the boy's hand. He laughed as he continued wave the hat in the air and then stepped back to get a head start at running back down the beach._

_"Not funny -, give it back, " she called as she began to chase after him again._

_"-, stop teasing your sister."_

_The two kids stopped and turned to look at an older man standing a bit a ways from them. He stood shadowed by the trees above and around him, but the stance he took clearly gave him authority. "Alright," the boy answered as he turned and placed the hat back on the girl's head. "There you go," he said again as he gave her a smile and then began walking over towards the man. The small girl stood back a bit as she looked over at the two, their faces unrecognizable by the sheer darkness covering them._

_"C'mon Kyo, your mother says dinner's ready," called the older man and the small girl gave him a nod and took off behind them._

"We're back!" shouted Hikari as we entered the house and proceeded into the living room.

"Hikari, Kyosuke, you're back!" exclaimed a red headed female as she stepped into the room, a smile on her face that matched the yellow skirt and matching pink top as she was wearing when she spotted the two of us. "Sorry Mel. I gave Hikari here a run for her munny. She had to go all over the town trying to find me," I explained as I chuckled lightly and reach up to scratch the side of my head. Melody shook her head and looked back and forth between Hikari and I as we stood there.

"Five coins says you were on the front wall of the clock tower," answered a voice as heavy footsteps were heard coming into the living room.

My eyes turned to the newcomer and the smile on my face fell slightly at the recognizable face of our dark haired friend, Shikaru, standing in the archway of the entrance between this room and the next with his arms folded over his chest.

The room was suddenly silent, and Melody had a small frown on her face to which I guessed was only due to the stern tone in Shikaru's voice as he stepped away from the archway and in my direction. I could hear Hikari take in a deep breath and sigh slightly as her head turned to look away for a moment and only stepped in Melody's direction after doing so. "Was I right?" asked Shikaru as he stopped in front of me, the faint curve of a smirk on his face as he asked his question. My eyes met his and I couldn't help but smirk at the reply I thought up in my head, "Only five coins? I would have thought I was worth more than that Shikaru."

Stifled laughter was heard from both Hikari and Melody as they stood on the other side of the room. My eyes took a quick glance in their direction and smiled some before looking back at the sternness in Shikaru's eyes. I cleared my throat to stop the other two, the brief smile on my face falling completely as I turned my gaze down and awaited the speech Shikaru had probably prepared before Hikari and I had even gotten home.

"You are," was his simple answer.

I felt my eyes widen in shock. That was certainly not an answer I had been expecting. Shikaru, being the oldest of the four of us, had always been protective and always made a point to give us any advice when we were troubled. Not just when we were back on our island home, but from our arrival in Twilight Town he made sure to look out for our wellbeing; only allowing us to work at the small odd jobs around town with his permission or his supervision. I never figured it out, but the first night here in our new home had brought out something in him. I wasn't too sure if I liked it or not. Shikaru had an almost adventurous and carefree attitude back on the island… In any case, I didn't expect him to just give in so easily; this time especially since I had been making it a habit to escape to the clock tower for some thinking.

I gave no answer to his reply and it only took seconds before I felt someone grab my hand. Averting my gaze back up, I spotted Melody. "C'mon. It's late and dinner's getting cold," she replied as she looked over at Shikaru and gave him a slow nod before pulling me forward and away from him towards the dining room. "He's been under a lot of stress lately," answered Melody as we entered the room. "I don't know what it is though," she continued as she led me to my seat at the small table. Hikari and Shikaru soon followed after I had seated myself and Melody proceeded with serving us.

"Shikaru made everything, I only helped," she explained with a smile as she set down plates in front of us at the table. Melody was the youngest. There was always a smile on her face too, but despite her age she had always managed to appear older in her manners. Though she can be naïve, she's always polite and selfless when it comes to others, especially those in our group. Where Shikaru is protective of us, it's like she's our mother at times. I often envy her… I don't think I could ever be that way with someone… Other than my family of course…

Dinner was quiet…. The only conversation that took place was that of Melody's findings while shopping. She spoke of a pair of earrings she wanted to buy, but couldn't after taking note of her low budget. This made Shikaru frown and that had meant more work for us in the morning. I was almost sure of it. Anytime we were low on munny we were out to seek more of it by working the odd jobs around the city. Whether it was collecting trash, hanging posters, or making deliveries, we were out working for ways to put food on our table. We were lucky that this home was given to us for our use by the owner next door, whom we also worked for in return.

"We'll just need to make sure we've got enough to go back out for supplies at the end of the week. Which means we should probably check the boards for some more job postings," stated Shikaru, snapping me from my thoughts as I glanced up at him sitting at my right. I said nothing then, knowing my suspicions were right and went back to finishing my meal.

After dinner each of us took a turn to clean up around the room. Cleaning the dishes, the table, putting away any leftovers, all was done by the time each of us left the room. I was the first out and immediately began making my way towards the stairs for the bedroom I shared with Melody and Hikari.

"Kyosuke."

I paused on the first step and turned to look back at Shikaru approaching me. I put on a small smile to show him I was doing alright in regards to what had happened before dinner.

"I can't have you running off like that anymore. Something's not right around here and we need to be careful. Promise me you'll keep your adventures to a minimum, yes?" he asked as he reached up to lay one of his hands on mine as it rested on the rail of the staircase.

My eyes dropped to where our hands were and I could begin to feel the downward tug of a frown on my face. I was curious, to say the least, about what he meant by something not being right around here, but none of it made sense. Why would there be any reason for there to be something wrong? I took in a breath and exhaled slowly as I looked back up at him, giving another small smile. "I promise," I finally answered and then moved my hand from under his so that I could continue my way.

"I'll hold you to that," he responded soon after and I chuckled in the normal fashion. For once I had felt as if I had the old island Shikaru back and turned back to see if I had not been dreaming. I smiled again and took note of the grin on his face.

"You always do," I stated as I turned and continued my way up the stairs.

After reaching the door, I turned the doorknob and pushed it open slowly to reveal the room. Three beds in total; two on one side and the odd one at the other. That one was mine. I sighed then as I walked over and fell back on my bed, my eyes catching the bland appearance of the ceiling above me. "You sure you're alright Kyo?" questioned Hikari's voice again as I felt a bit of movement beside me on the bed. I turned my head to look over at her, noticing the same worried expression on her face from before and then proceeded to pull myself up and give her a nod. "I'm sure Hikari. There's no need to worry about me alright?" I asked as I reached up and rested my hand on the top of her head, tousling her hair some and then giving her a smile after doing so.

It was funny how Hikari, being not but a few weeks younger than me, always managed to bring out some satisfying form of strength to allow me to smile as if nothing was really troubling me. This was definitely one of those times and in that moment I had almost forgotten the memory that had flashed in my head hours before. "Are you sure? You looked pretty spaced out during dinner," she continued as she released her hold on my hand and then proceeded to stand at my bedside. I looked up at her for a brief moment before catching Melody as she entered the room, her hands immediately moving to pull her hair back in the braid she always wore to bed.

I gave Hikari a nod as she began to move over to her side of the room. "Just trying to sort out a memory I had," I answered that caused a sudden shift in the air in the room as Melody let out a sharp gasp and turned her head to look at me. My gaze shifted up to her and I shook my head to tell her it wasn't that serious. "What was it about?" questioned Hikari as I watched her pull the covers off her bed. Melody had already done so before her and I moved to stand and do the same as I answered her, "We were playing a game."

The creak of both Melody and Hikari entering their beds was heard soon after. "We?" came Melody's questioning voice as I turned and walked over to switch on the small lamp by the door before getting into my own bed, giving her a nod as my response. "My brother and I," I continued as I made myself comfortable.

"Did you manage to get a glimpse of his face?" asked Hikari, her voice sounding distant as I assumed sleep began to take over her.

I shook my head as I stared up at the shadowed ceiling, "No. I knew his name though, but every time I went to say it, it was as if I couldn't remember or it didn't exist…" I understood the concept of forgetting, but for whole words not to exist? It seemed nearly impossible.

Small hums were sounded at the other end of the room and I knew then that the two were already giving into their own slumber. "I hope you find him soon Kyo," gave Melody's tired voice again. "Me too," answered Hikari as I heard rustling and figured the two must have turned on their respective sides to sleep better.

"Thanks Mel, and you too Hikari," I answered with a hint of a tug on the corner of my lips, my eyes moving to catch their shadowed figures on the other side of the room before landing once again on the ceiling above.

"I promise… I will remember…" I whispered before turning over and falling into my deep slumber.

**This concludes chapter one. I hope you have enjoyed it. Feedback and comments are always welcomed. Thank you all for reading! Hopefully chapter two is not too far behind. :]**


End file.
